The Pug, The Witch, And The Portrait
by MissSilentAssassin
Summary: Upon arriving at Hokage Manor, four friends find manners, clothing, and hair styles do matter...but through a lovely portrait of the late Lady of the manor do they find an adventure and maybe a home.
1. PROLOGUE

Note: This is my twist on the Narnia chronicles but with Naruto characters. My sisters have been watching and re-watching the Prince Caspian movie and are currently watching all the movies that are out for about four days now…I know, how they last that long watching the same thing over and over again befuddles me. Anyways, this story has been inspired by them and myself. By them for the Narnia idea and by me for loving Naruto way too dang much, haha. Well enjoy and please review, I would love to have feedback on this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia nor do I own Naruto. I guess you could call this a cross-over, meh.

**THE PUG, THE WITCH, AND THE PORTRAIT **

PROLOGUE

The four of them stood on the concrete platform, watching their ride leave. They went to sit down on the bench that was bolted to the platform, waiting for their other ride to come and take them to the manor in which they were to stay.

One of the four people, a boy with strikingly bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair, was getting impatient by the second. And only six minutes had passed since their arrival onto the platform.

"Ugh! When are they coming?" he complained in an annoying manner.

"Shut up stupid." growled a boy with raven hair and obsidian eyes.

"And what if I don't, jerk face? Hm?" the blond boy shot back as the two of them were nose to nose.

"If you two don't stop soon, Ugly here will have a meltdown." a boy with jet black hair and obsidian eyes smiled in a fake way.

The girl who was mentioned as "Ugly" was now doing her best to calm down, and it was working. And not a moment too soon since a car horn, which sounded close by, seemed to belong to their ride.

The quartet, curiously watching the young man that stepped from inside the vehicle, stayed close together, as if ready to defend or attack on a moment's notice.

"Ah, you four must be the one's I was told to bring back to Hokage Manor." the man smiled. He was not too tall, yet not too short either. He was tanned, wore his brown hair in a spiky ponytail, had a scar running across the bridge of his nose, and had the kindest brown eyes they have ever seen.

"Yes," the girl spoke up. "That would be us. Are you Mr. Umino?"

The man smiled. "Yes I am. Now, if you would please follow me, please climb in carefully. I'm afraid we are short on time." Once everyone was seated he took his spot as the driver and began the journey to Hokage Manor.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia nor do I own Naruto. 'Tis a shame really.

* And a special thanks to **Black Wolf Lady **for being the first to review this story. Thank you for finding it interesting and hopefully you like this chapter as well =)

**THE PUG, THE WITCH, AND THE PORTRAIT**

CHAPTER ONE

It had been about two weeks since their arrival at Hokage Manor. When they had first arrived they were not surprised by the sheer size of the place, but rather the people in it.

There were strict people, nice people, people that cooked, people that cleaned, and people that taught. The ones that the quartet tried to avoid as much as they could would be those that were teaching them.

The reason for this was caused by the boy with the fake smile, which surprised the group since it was usually the blond haired boy who had caused all the mayhem. But the boy with the fake smile seemed to be the least favorite of all their instructors.

Apparently his smiling made them nervous and when he would answer them they would all be insulted. Twice they had tried to send him out but his quick comeback stopped them and made them fume in absolute anger.

But since it was now the weekend they had the day off. The four of them had spent their mornings differently: the boy with the fake smile would sketch or paint, the boy with the duck butt hairdo would read by the fireplace in the library, the boy with the strikingly bright blue eyes and blond hair would entertain himself while he napped, and the pink haired girl would be off in her room writing.

Now that it was after lunch and they were outside playing cricket, they had become bored. One would usually have found many things to do either outside or inside the manor, but not these four. And it was the blond who had decided that it was the perfect moment to play hide-n-seek.

Minutes later found the pink haired girl searching for the three hiding boys in the large manor. The boy with the blond hair, however, had found himself in another realm.

* * *

><p>The boy looked around in the unknown place, which was covered in snow. Everywhere he turned were bare trees, and snow covered grounds. But that all changed when he began to wander. Several minutes passed by and the boy was on the verge of a break down.<p>

He was cold, hungry, and was starting to become paranoid-thinking that the trees were watching him or something. A noise that sounded like hooves caused him to turn quickly, only to become face to face with a startled creature.

Falling onto his bum, he stared with wide blue eyes at the thing. The thing happened to be, what he remembered from the stories that the boy with the fake smile told, a faun.

"S-sorry!" the blond haired boy said as he hastily got up onto his feet, brushing the snow from his person.

"It is quite alright, though I must ask…are you human?" the faun asked.

Confused, the boy answered, "Yes."

"Ah. That's delightful to know!" the faun said excitedly. "Would you mind if you had a cup of tea with me? I've never met a human before."

The blond haired boy grinned and followed the faun to its home. Upon arriving, the blond haired boy found that the faun's home had a very comfortable feel to it, though slightly tensed for some odd reason, which he chose to ignore.

"May I ask your name?" the faun questioned.

"Ah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond said as he sat down in the offered seat. "And yours?"

"The name is Blitz. Named after me great-great grandfather." the faun answered proudly.

Blitz began to pour the tea into two tea cups and handed the nicer looking one to his guest. Setting the pot back onto the stove he took his cup and went to sit opposite of Naruto.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked after taking a sip from his tea, which he didn't like but drank it anyways.

"Narnia." Blitz answered.

"Narnia?"

"Yes, Narnia. A beautiful place that houses countless of creatures."

"Does it always stay snowy and cold?" Naruto asked. "Because where I am from it is Summer time."

Blitz looked down at his cup sadly. "No. Narnia used to have Summer as well."

Naruto placed his tea cup on the table next to him. "What happened?"

Blitz looked up, startled to see that Naruto actually seemed interested.

"The White Witch took over."

"The White Witch? I thought that anything that had white in its name would be good." Naruto wondered aloud.

"We Narnians used to think that as well, until the White Witch showed us wrong." Blitz sighed. "Narnia used to be a happy place, now it isn't. Everyone fears to speak, in case of having the White Witch hear us and have her men come banging on our door."

"Does that happen often?"

"Not anymore. Not many Narnians, the ones that aren't on her side, would dare to come out."

Naruto would have continued to ask more about the White Witch, had he not felt so sleepy. When he tumbled off of his stool and onto the ground snoring, Blitz stood up as if ready to go call someone. But he couldn't when he heard Naruto start to mumble in his sleep'

A pang in his chest told Blitz not to tell of the human boy's happening into Narnia. So he made the decision that once Naruto had woken, he would help him find his way back to his own place.


End file.
